Falling Through the Truth
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Mammon returns, and suddenly, Fran's on the outside looking in. B26, a hint of BV


The front door of the imposing Varia Mansion had never looked so good to Fran. The illusionist was so tired, it was an effort just to climb the steps and open the door. "Tadaima…"

Lussuria sashayed out of the kitchen, a broad smile on his face when he saw Fran. "Fran-chan! Welcome home. How'd everything go?"

Fran shrugged slightly, sliding out of his Varia jacket. "The hit was easy, Luss-nee. He'll be seeing things that aren't there for the rest of his life. His second-in-command was already taking charge when I left." A bit of weariness crept into his monotone voice. "Dinner ready soon?"

"Not for a bit. You have some time." Luss chuckled, turning back to the kitchen. "Oh! Mammon is here," he called over his shoulder. "It's so nice to have her back."

Fran felt a dead weight settle in his stomach. Mammon was back… great. With the Arcobaleno in the picture and uncursed, they'd have no need of Mukuro's apprentice. Ugh…

Shaking away his depressing thoughts, the youngest Varia member made his way upstairs. He noticed Levi standing guard outside Xanxus' office. _More like stalking, the creepy pervert…_ He was just going to walk past and ignore him, but the gravelly laugh of the Lightning stopped him.

"You're on your way out, brat. Mammon's come back and had a LONG meeting with Boss. Bet she wants her position back."

"Ara? What makes you think I care, ugly hentai? If I leave, I have less chance of looking at your face." That hurt, but he was damned if he'd show it in front of Levi.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Levi laughed, and it was as ugly as his face. "When Boss kicks you outta the Varia, I'm gonna ask to be the one to kill you."

Fran snorted, as vines whipped from the walls and slammed Levi backwards. He turned and started walking. "Stupid pincushion pervert, you need to be able to think to beat an illusionist." As Levi struggled with his illusion, the teal-haired Mist made his way to Bel's room. That would be a nice gift for his lover… Levi, wrapped up for Christmas.

A female voice in the Storm's room made him pause at the door. Great. He wasn't even safe from her here.

"M-mammy! What are you doing? The prince is not amused…" Fran could hear that face-splitting grin, despite his words.

"Aww, Bel, I'm just having a little fun. I won't even charge you for it." The sultry giggle made him queasy. Why did she have to come back? And why did Bel have to sound so happy about it? Why wasn't he kicking her out?

"C'mon, Mammy, you know I-" His words were cut off suddenly and Fran strained to hear what was going on. Mammon's moan made him gasp. No… Bel wouldn't… He was opening the door before he'd realized he had moved.

Before that day, Fran thought it was quite impossible to feel heartbreak. He wryly noted to himself that he was wrong. Bel was sitting on the bed, with his arms wrapped around Mammon's petite waist. She straddled him, lips pressed against his as she wiggled like a whore on HIS PRINCE. Fran's world was crashing around his head, and all he could do was stare.

Until Bel groaned. That sound, one he'd heard so many times before, was the straw that broke his back. He turned with a sob and fled back the way he'd come; Levi's cruel laughter was an appropriate soundtrack to the scene that wouldn't stop playing in his head.

Belphegor pushed Mammon off him, almost roughly. He had heard that small sob and just barely caught a flash of Fran as he ran off. "Fran!" When he tried to go after him, Mammon grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Forget the boy, Bel. I'm right here," she purred at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mammon, what the fuck? I-"

He was cut off again as Mammon pressing her lips against his.

Mukuro glanced at his watch and smirked. Mukurou had reported Fran leaving and the illusionist could see he was beside himself. Everything was going perfectly. Soon, Fran would be his willing vessel, like Chrome, and he'd have the Hell Ring the boy sported. He settled back in his chair, picking up the book he'd been reading earlier.

When Fran walked in, both illusionists had control of their features. "Shishou."

"Welcome home, dear apprentice. What brings you here?"

"I've decided to return, Shishou."

Hmm… no insults and his monotone sounded quite dead. This would be easier than he thought. "And what of the Varia Storm? Last I heard, you two were… close."

Fran bit his lip, shaking his head. "No, you were… apparently hearing things, senile Shishou."

The insult made Mukuro's eye twitch, but his voice remained even. "Oh? That's good, then. I was worried when I heard that you two were shacking up." The flinch of the younger Mist did not go unnoticed. "You can't trust the Mafia, Fran. Everyone's only in it for themselves. I'm glad you got away from all that… The Varia were just desperate for a replacement with Mammon being gone. I guess now that the babies are no longer cursed, they won't have need of you." If Mukuro was capable of feeling guilt, he might at the look of pain peeking through the cracks of Fran's mask.

The younger illusionist's eyes closed, as if he didn't want to see the truth of Mukuro's words. He reopened them slowly and looked up at his teacher. "He said he loved me." His voice was soft, and full of heartache.

Mukuro sighed and walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Fran… he's an assassin, and part of the Varia. He is as incapable of true love as a tree stump. I'm sorry, my student… but you were nothing more than a toy." He injected sympathy into his voice, squeezing the Mist's shoulder gently.

Fran sighed and moved away. "Hai…" He walked to the door and looked back at the dual-eyed magician. "But, that's all I ever am, isn't it, Shishou?"

As he walked out, Mukuro's eyes narrowed, and his false sympathy fell. He'd have to send the Varia brat a lovely thank-you gift for destroying his pupil's will… it would make everything so much easier for him.

"Mammon, get OFF! I have to go find Froggie." Bel shoved the girl away from him, glaring at her with hidden eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?"

The ex-Arcobaleno stared up at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong with me? How about what's wrong with you? You've never turned down a girl before." She looked rather hurt, and Bel found himself sighing. This WAS Mammon, after all.

"Mammy, the Frog and I are together. We have been for a while."

"Well, yeah, but now you don't have to be. I mean, it's not as if…" She paused, a sick realization dawning on her tattooed face. "…as if you love him…"

Bel just stared at her. Why didn't anyone believe he loved his Froggie? He was going to have to do something about that; as soon as he found him and explained everything, of course. "Mammon, I have to go. I don't know where…"

"I do. He went to Kokuyo Land. Mukuro told me that whenever he gets upset, he heads there."

Bel growled, looking at her. "Why would he tell you that?"

Mammon sighed softly. She truly hoped she hadn't destroyed her friendship with the blond psychopath – she was rather fond of him. "The Vongola Mist approached me about a week ago. He told me that he was worried about Fran. He didn't really think he was good enough to be in the Varia, but he was staying because you two were sleeping together. I was told it was a loveless thing and that Fran was going to get killed playing with the 'big boys'. I was worried that Fran was just using you to stay in the Varia. If he wasn't good enough, Xanxus would have just shot him unless there was a reason not to." She stared at the floor, looking as horribly guilty as she felt. "Then… he offered me…" She swallows, determined to see this through. "Two million to break you guys up so Fran would go home and be safe."

"He said WHAT?!" Bel's voice was a loud hiss. "We are going to Kokuyo and getting my Frog back. And that damned pineapple 'shishou' of his is going to gain some new holes."

Fran wandered through the run-down halls of the main building of the amusement park. He saw nothing around him, not even getting in a biting insult on Ken as the feral boy ran past him.

-Just a toy.-

-Varia quality, brat! What makes you think you have it?-

-Ushishishi, the Froggie looks good with knives in his back…-

He sunk to the dirty floor, sobs ripping through him. He KNEW no one wanted him around; he had let himself get caught up in the illusion of belonging. How pathetic. Just sad, really. Mammon was back; Bel and the rest of the Varia would have no use for him. Would Boss- no, Xanxus, he firmly reminded himself – really let Levi kill him? Was he really worth so little?

When his mind promptly responded 'yes', Fran pulled out the knife Bel had given him for Christmas. He stared at it, replaying how happy-and foolish- he'd been. Xanxus and Squalo had gotten drunk enough to make out on the couch, oblivious to the fact that the two youngest assassins were holding a running commentary on their technique. When Xanxus had picked Squalo up to ravish him elsewhere, Bel had turned with a sheepish grin and given Fran a clumsily wrapped package. "In case Froggie needs it," was all he said. Fran opened it to reveal one of his custom-made knives, a thin red string tied through the hole in the hilt.

"I wonder if he knew…" the illusionist whispered to himself. Extending an arm, he slid the blade slowly down, parting the flesh. A small smile graced his tear-streaked face. Soon, no one would have to bother with him. He absently wondered if they'd even bother with a funeral as he slid the sharp blade down the other wrist. As the blood welled up and spilled to the floor, his tears slid down his cheeks.

Bel and Mammon made it to Kokuyo Land in record time. The prince was bringing his froggie home. He burst into the Vongola Mist's rooms just as Mukuro had picked his book up again. "Where is he?"

Mukuro smirked, closing the book and looking them over. "He no longer wants to see you."

"That is not your decision. Where. Is. Fran?"

"The smelly frog wandered over to the haunted house wing, pyon." Ken had wandered in, hearing only the question from the Varia Storm.

Mukuro's face twisted in irritation. Damned dog… "Ken…" His voice was a low, warning growl and Ken immediately shied away from it.

Bel ignored them both, slamming Ken into the wall in his rush to get to his Frog. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. "Fran! Fran!"

As Bel ran out, Mammon glided gracefully over to Mukuro. She lifted her hand and slapped him harshly. "How dare you?" Her voice shook with rage. "I would return the money you paid me for this little charade, but I think I'll keep it as a fine for thinking you could use me to do your dirty work."

Their attention was drawn away from each other as Bel's box animal zipped into the room. He chattered anxiously and grabbed Mammon's robes in his teeth, dragging her a bit. Without another word, the ex-Arcobaleno ran from the room.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at her departure. His hand covered his cheek and he laughed cynically. This might not have worked… but he was far from finished with his apprentice. That powerful little vessel, and the 666 Hell Ring would be his.

If there was one scent the Varia Prince knew very well, it was blood. When the coppery smell hit his nose, his heart dropped. As he ran, he summoned Mink, sending him off with a terse, "Get Mammon."

He turned a corner and stopped dead. All he could do for a second was stare as the blood drained from his face.

Fran was leaning against the far wall, an oddly peaceful expression on his face, despite the tears that slid down his cheeks. Blood pooled on the floor around him, staining his Varia uniform. He never looked up, never noticed his lover standing there. "Bel…"

The soft whimper completely undid the blond Storm. Choking on his own tears, he dove forward and grabbed Fran, pulling him into his arms. His hands wrapped around his lover's slender wrists, trying to staunch the steady blood flow. "What are you doing?!" He sobbed into Fran's back, silently begging Mammon to hurry.

Fran jumped a little as Bel grabbed him, too tired and weak to fight him off. He hiccupped and tried to pull away. "Lemme go."

"No! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I don't want to be a toy anymore."

"You're not! I love you, Froggie!"

Fran stopped dead, frozen by the insult-turned-endearment. He seemed to regain a bit of strength, starting to struggle away from Bel. "Stop it, STOP IT! No one loves me, no one wants me, STOP LYING!"

"Stupid fucking frog, I LOVE YOU!"

"No… he said… You don't love me, you just want to fuck me…"

"Goddammit, Fran, I love YOU. ONLY you. You're not allowed to leave me! I need you!" Bel was shaking against his back, choking on sobs as he desperately tried to hold onto his Frog. "Fran, please… please listen to me… I have never loved anyone before. And I'll never love anyone after you. Please… stay with the prince…"

Mammon stood in the doorway, her hood covering her face as she quickly created illusory bandages. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as the bandages whipped across the room to Bel. This was all her fault, and for once, the petite illusionist was at a loss as to how to fix it. She grabbed her cell and dialed Squalo.

"We need an ambulance and at least two Suns at Kokuyo Land. You'll find out when you get to the hospital, loudmouth! Just send them, yesterday, or you'll pay a fine." The phone snapped shut as she watched her closest friend and his lover argue about the younger man's life.

Bel finally got the bandages in place, wincing as they turned red almost immediately. His Froggie was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. "Froggie, please… please let me help you…"

Fran just shook his head, losing the strength to fight as his life stained the white wrappings. He glanced down and saw his Varia jacket, full of blood now. He fought the urge to giggle, and lost. "Look, Bel… my jacket… Squalo said you weren't Varia until you got blood on your coat…" The giggling turned into wracking cries of pain and loss as he buried his head in Bel's shoulder. "I'm… so sorry… Bel… I love you… but…" He whimpered softly, blackness slowly pulling him down. "I don't want… to be a toy… anymore."

Bel kissed him softly, whispering against his lips, "You are not my toy…" before scooping him up into his arms. Mammon led the way to the waiting ambulance, smiling for the first time since they arrived as Lussuria jumped from the van and ran over. Bel let the Muay Thai master take his precious Frog before turning and looking up at the windows of the Kokuyo Land building. He fingered a knife, frowning before whispering one word – Run. – After that, he turned on his heel and hopped into the back of the ambulance, wrapping his fingers around one of Fran's hands as the ambulance takes off.

The darkness slowly parted and like a swimmer rising to the surface, Fran gasped as his eyes opened. They closed again immediately, not used to such bright surroundings. He tried to brush his hair from his eyes, but was stopped by… restraints? What… the leather straps rubbed against his bandaged wrists and he winced, slowly remembering everything that had happened. Why was he still alive?

Tears slid down the sides of his face, soaking his hair as he realized that not only had he failed to keep his lover and his position, but he'd failed in ending his fairly miserable existence. A dark shadow at the door made him gasp, hands twitching in an effort to defend himself. If that was Levi… he wouldn't give that ugly perv the honor of killing him, that's for sure.

When the door opened, though, it wasn't Levi standing outside, but Squalo and Bel, who were conversing in almost normal tones of voice. They both walked into the room, and their eyes immediately went to Fran, who winced at the suddenly pointed stares.

"Froggie!" Bel tackled him into the bed, hugging him tightly around his middle. He sat up and slapped the teal-haired illusionist across the face, then dove back down for another hug and a soft, deep kiss.

"Stupid fucking frog, how could you do that?" Bel cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb through his tears. "The prince needs you around. You're not allowed to leave."

Fran jerked his head out of Bel's hand, afraid to believe in the illusion he was offering again. Neither of them noticed Squalo slipping out the door as Fran stared up at Bel. "I can't, Bel… I just… I can't. I won't let Levi just kill me off like some no-name subordinate."

"Levi… what the hell are you…" The blond stopped as understanding dawned on his face. His grin stretched from ear to ear. "Ushi… shi shi… shi shi shi… Levi thinks he has the right to hurt the Prince's Princess? The prince will happily deal with that peasant." He laid down, snuggling against Fran's side with a soft sigh. "That still doesn't explain these… why would you hurt yourself like this?"

It was Fran's turn to sigh, looking down at Bel. "I know… I'm just a replacement. No one wants me… not really. Even Shishou said as much… said you weren't capable of loving anything." His eyes turned distant and sad. "I don't want a pretend anything, sempai. There's far too much of it in my life as it is."

"Froggie…" The Storm sighed and sat up, grabbing Fran's chin and gently pulling him into a soft kiss. "The Prince doesn't pretend with you. Ever." He stroked the illusionist's cheek gently before standing up and walking to his coat.

Fran noticed that the edges of the jacket looked like they'd been dipped in copper. He figured his own jacket wasn't salvageable.

Bel walked back while Fran was musing. He broke his lover's concentration by sliding something chilly on his left ring finger.

The Mist just stared, until he felt another cool weight, this time in his hair. "What…"

"Froggie is marrying the Prince. Since he'll officially be the Prince's Princess, he needs to look the part, ushishishi."

"Stupid unromantic sempai, it's usually customary to ask first…" Fran was blushing heavily, confused and falling back on old patterns.

"The prince knows his Froggie will say yes. After all," he looked over at him, green eyes bare and filled with love and fear and sadness, "isn't that what marriage is? The chance to belong to someone, for the rest of your lives?"

"But why? I mean… you don't have to pretend anymore…"

"Che, who's pretending, uncute kouhai. The Prince…" He blushed, crawling back into the bed with Fran. "I'm tired of everyone running their mouths. No one believes that I love you… or that you love me. It's either this… or I just start killing people."

Fran chuckled softly, resting his head on Bel's shoulder. "Ara, B-bel? Is this… I mean… ummm.."

"You're such a baby…" The blond smiled, kissing his ear gently before whispering softly, "I love you, Fran… will you marry me?"

The only reply he needed was the small nod before he swooped down on him, laying claim to his lips with a deep kiss.

**6 months later**

Belphegor held Fran's chin in his hand, kissing him deeply once again. As they turned to their guests, Mammon smirked. "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Ripper." The Varia laughed hysterically, and even the Vongola, minus a male Mist Guardian (who hadn't been invited, thank you very much) cracked grins. Bel had finally found his princess… and Fran had a place that was truly his.


End file.
